Clave: Rosa negra
by Blueangel242
Summary: Yugi se siente sólo por la actitud de sus amigos, y una noticie le rompe el corazón. Pero gracias a uno chicos misteriosos y un poder oculto, será capaz de superar su dolor y empezar de cero. Chapi 8 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Clave: Rosa negra**

**Disclaimer: YGO pertenece a su creador, yo solo lo tomo prestado para mis locuras**

**Nota: los personajes en mi fic tienen 15 años al comienzo.**

_La traición, el adiós_

Era un día como cualquier otro en la pequeña ciudad de dominó. Las siete de la mañana no era obstáculo alguno para que el sol brillase con unos hermosos rayos dorados. Igual de hermosos eran los chicos que estaban tumbados en la cama, uno mayor, que tenía un aspecto malicioso, y uno menor extremadamente inocente

-...¿? ...¿Qué?...¿Ya es de mañana?- Al descubrir al inocente, lo sacude sin mucho cuidado.

-Buenos días Yami... Dijo el dulce chico apenas abrió los ojos, ganándose un empujón que lo sacó de la cama

-Nada de eso¿Qué no te das cuenta de la hora que es? Hace una hora que deberíamos habernos despertado. Baja y haz el desayuno mientras yo de ducho

-Si Yami- El menor respondió con cierta tristeza, bajó rápidamente las escaleras de la casa y se dirigió a la cocina. Empezó a hacer un desayuno sencillo, y mientras esperaba que se terminaran de cocer los huevos, puso la mesa. Giró su vista hacia el calendario para percatarse de que estaba en el día anterior.

3 de Abril

Entonces... Hoy era su cumplaños.

-Y no solo eso- Dijo el chiquillo esbozando una sonrisa- Hoy es mi aniversario con Yami.

-¿Aún no terminas?- la voz del mayor lo sacó de sus pensamientos mientras este entraba en la sala- Vete a duchar, yo terminaré con estos

Yugi reprimió las lágrimas y subió a su cuarto. Desde hacía un buen tiempo Yami se había estado comportando extraño. No, extraño no, descortés era la palabra, algunas veces había llegado a pegarle. Se terminó de asear y bajó para encontrarse con el desayuno puesto y los platos sucios en el lavadero, pero de Yami no había ni rastro. Lavó los platos y se fue a la escuela caminando, reflexionando sobre lo que había pasado ese último año. Ishizu les había dado a los yamis un cuerpo propio, por lo que ahora tanto Malik y Marik como Ryu y Bakura estaban juntos. Los Kaiba estaban ahora en Estados Unidos, trabajando en sus proyectos de Kaiba Corp. Y Tea se había ido a estudiar danza en una escuela Rusa. Y naturalmente, Yami y el estaban juntos. Aparentemente, alguna deidad no estaba muy de acuerdo en que todo fuese tan perfecto en su vida, porque hacía tiempo que sus amigos lo estaban tratando como a un cero a la izquierda. Se sentía solo.

Una joyería le llamó la atención. Como atraído por una fuerza extraña, se encaminó hacia ella, de todas formas, le quedaba tiempo de sobra, pero Yami siempre parecía tener prisa por llegar tempranísimo, al punto que habían bromeado sobre si no eran ellos los que abrían la escuela. En el escaparate había una gran cantidad de joyas, pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Yugi fue un juego de anillos. Había un anillo para cada uno de los dedos con una piedra distinta cada uno. En los pulgares estaban incrustados unos brillantes muy bellos con forma de círculo, para los índices se habían elegido un jade y una esmeralda, ambos tallados con forma de triángulos, la esmeralda con el vértice apuntando a la persona, mientras que el jade apuntaba hacia los demás; en los que iban en los dedos corazón habían un ágata de color rojo-anaranjado y una piedra desconocida, roja, tirando a rosado, ambas talladas exquisitamente con forma de lágrimas, con el vértice apuntando en dirección al portador; en el dedo anular estaban una aguamarina y un cuarzo, las dos de color azul profundo, talladas en forma de un rombo; el último par de anillos los constituían un topacio muy claro, casi transparente, con unas aplicaciones de lo que parecía ser ámbar a cada lado, y un ojo de tigre claro, con las líneas de color tierra, en forma de pentágonos, el topacio con el vértice superior hacia fuera y el ojo de tigre con el vértice hacia adentro. Todos estaban montados en plata, lo que les daba un aspecto bellísimo.

-¿Te gustan?- Yugi pegó un brinco, sobresaltado ya que no había oído que nadie se le acercara. El que le había hablado era un muchacho que no pasaba de su edad. Tenía un fuerte acento extranjero, probablemente italiano. Su cabello era azul-grisáceo, con unos enormes ojos marrones muy expresivos. Su piel se adivinaba suave, y llevaba puesto el uniforme de la tienda.-Lamento haberte asustado, pero es que te veías muy interesado viendo esos anillos.

-Me fascinan.-Yugi miró detenidamente al jovencito- Chico, deberías estar en clases, no trabajando en una tienda.

-No importa, de todas maneras yo acabo de llegar de Italia, así que empezaré clases el mes que entra. Disculpa mi descortesía, mi nombre es Alessandro- Abrió la puerta de la tienda, invitando a pasar a Yugi- Pruébatelos a ver que tal te quedan. El dueño de la tienda te atenderá en un momento.

El chiquillo desapareció por la puerta lateral, reapareciendo segundos más tarde con el dueño de la tienda. Era un afable señor con una gran barba blanca y el rostro surcado de arrugas, muy amable.

-Buenos días joven. Alessandro me ha dicho que le gustan los "elementales" que tenemos en exhibición. ¿Gusta de probárselos?

-Muchas gracias señor, pero sólo me llevaré un par.

-Disculpa jovencito, pero esos anillos en particular deben ser vendidos en conjunto. Debes llevártelos todos.

-¡Pero yo no tengo tanto dinero!- Dijo Yugi consternado. Realmente le gustaban esos anillos.

-Entonces, hagamos algo-El anciano sacó el juego de anillos de la ventanilla- Si todos te quedan justos a todos tus dedos, te los regalo.

-¡Pero señor!...

-Insisto. Además, veo en tus ojos que te han gustado. Si te hace sentir mejor, te aceptaré dinero sólo por un par.

- Muy bien-Accedió Yugi.

Comenzó a probarse los anillos. Increíblemente, parecían hechos a su medida, se deslizaban tan fácilmente al ponerlos y al quitarlos que era innegable el hecho que había ganado los anillos. Lo que ni Yugi ni el hombre vieron, fue que Alessandro estaba completamente estupefacto al hecho que le quedaran TAN bien. Y se asombró todavía más cuando, una vez con los diez anillos puestos, una luz muy tenue rodeó a Yugi.

-Muy bien, entonces- Dijo el hombre felizmente- Ten el juego, los has ganado de manera justa.

-Muchas gracias señor, y a ti también Alessandro.- Yugi se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida pero se detuvo- Hum... Señor?

-Digame jóven

-¿por qué a estos anillos los llamó elementales?

El hombre soltó una pequeña risa

-Pues verás, esos anillos los hice yo cuando era un aprendiz. Y como cada piedra tiene un color distintivo, parecían que representaran los cinco elementos: Quintaesencia, agua, tierra, fuego y aire Sin embargo, los hice demasiado estrechos y nadie lograba ponérselos y sacárselos sin salir lastimado. Por eso resolví que cuando consiguiera alguien a quien le quedaran perfectamente, se los regalaría.

-¡Muchísimas gracias señor!- Excalmó Yugi, se alegraba de haberse hecho con esos anillos. Salió a la calle y miró la hora.

-¡Demonios!¡ Me quedan sólo 15 minutos y no llevo ni la mitad del camino!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las clases ya habían terminado hacía un par de horas, y como de costumbre, la pandillita no había notado la ausencia de Yugi.

Este se encontraba en un área escondida del parque, aunque no estaba realmente escondida. Su vista era fabulosa, pero como quedaba oculta por algunas rocas, era muy difícil que alguien se percatara de ese lugar. Había un hermoso río que la atravesaba de parte a parte, que volvía a salir de entre las rocas como una cascada, y un sauce llorón en medio de la corriente daba la sensación de estar en un lugar perdido en el tiempo.

Yugi estaba sentado en un banquito bajo ese sauce, pensando, cuando una mano en su hombro lo sobresaltó.

-Hola hermano- Le dijo un alegre rubio- Cuanto tiempo

-¡Joy! Hola... ¿Joy?-Yugi miró preocupado a su amigo, que de repente se había puesto muy serio

-Yugi, necesito pedirte un favor... Necesito 1000$

-Joy...No puedo Joy, no tengo tanto dinero

-Yugi no me vengas con mentiras, sé que has estado ahorrando para un crucero con Yami. Sólo necesito 1000 grandes, te los pagaré en cuanto pueda

-No Joy, no te los voy a dar- Ahora Yugi se sentía molesto. ¡Tanto tiempo sin verse y lo buscan sólo para exigirle dinero!

-Bien pues. Pero- Joy se volteó muy amenazante- Estás perdiendo el tiempo si crees que **MI CHICO** va a querer ir en un crucero sólo contigo.

-¡Joy Wheeler!¡Vuelve acá!- Muy tarde, el rubio hacía rato que se había ido.

_-¿Que habrá querido decir Joy con "mi chico"? A no ser que...-_Los ojos de Yugi se abrieron en horror-_¡No por favor!_

El chiquillo salió corriendo como alma que lleva el demonio hacia la tienda Kame. Encontró a Yami sentado en la mesa de la sala.

-Yugi- Yami tenía una cara de seriedad absoluta-Tenemos que hablar

What you see's not what you get  
With you there's just no measurement  
No way to tell what's real from what isn't there

-Yami- Yugi se sentó en un sofá frente al faraón- Hoy en el parque me encontré a Joy. El... El me dijo que eras suyo. Es- Yugi titubeó- ¿Es cierto?

Your eyes they sparkle  
That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain  
You washed away the best of me  
You don't care

Los ojos de Yami brillaron un segundo con un destello de sorpresa

-Si, es cierto. Casi desde el principio

Los ojos de Yugi se aguaron. Tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, preguntó con voz quebrada

-¿Por qué, si yo te di todo?

-Por mi parte, sólo era deseo-Dijo Yami viéndolo a los ojos, sin un atisbo de duda

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world

Eso fue un puñal para Yugi. Salió corriendo de la tienda sin importarle a donde iba. Cuando paró, se dio cuenta que no estaba muy lejos del parque de ciudad dominó

There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You're wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door

Fue directamente al lugar del sauce, tratando de no chocar con nadie en el camino. No estaba seguro si volver a enfrentar a Yami o dejar las cosas como estaban

That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

Se quedó en ese lugar toda la tarde y parte de la noche pensando que debería hacer. El dolor era sumamente intenso, más que aquella vez cuando se separó de Yami por el Orichalcos.

Sometimes shattered  
Never open  
Nothing matters  
When you're broken  
That was me whenever I was with you

Al final decidió que era mejor morir, a seguir sufriendo en esta vida. Sin quitarse nada, se tiró de cabeza al río que había allí.

Always ending  
Always over  
Back and forth, up and down like a rollercoaster  
I am breaking  
That habit  
Today

Sintió una deliciosa sensación de paz al chocar con el agua fría, y mientras se hundía en el abrazo mortal, pensó que era mejor así, ya que nunca, nunca podría librarse de la adicción que era su ex-Koi.

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world

Yugi se encontró dentro de una habitación completamente negra. No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que tenía que salir de allí como fuera. No había allí nada, ninguna salida.

_Agua_

El cuarto estaba llenándose de agua rápidamente, al cabo que algunos minutos le llegaba al cuello. Yugi quería nadar, pero algo lo impedía

There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You're wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door

-Yami- Yami estaba pasando su lado en una barca. Joy lo acompañaba.

-_Lo siento Yugi. Por mi parte, sólo era deseo_- Yami parecía estar ido, no hizo amago siquiera de acercarse. Algo tiró de Yugi hacia abajo, provocando que por un par de segundos no pudiese respirar

That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

-_Estás muy equivocado si piensas que mi chico va a ir en un crucero contigo-_ Joy atrapó a Yami por la cadera, plantándole un beso, sin que Yami se opusiese

Otro tirón hizo que Yugi se alterara

-Ayudame por favor!- La desesperación en su voz era más que evidente

There is nothing you can say  
Sorry doesn't cut it, babe  
Take the hint and walk away  
'Cause I'm gone

-_Entiende Yugi-_ Bakura le hablaba siniestramente, mientras mantenía a Ryu sujeto por una cadena, como si de un cachorro se tratara.-_Tu ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí. No insistas, no cambiaremos._

Otro tirón hizo que Yugi no respirara, y lo mantenían bajo el agua por un tiempo más prolongado cada vez.

Doesn't matter what you do  
It's what you did that's hurting you  
All I needed was the truth  
Now I'm gone

-_Que patético eres-_ Malik mantenía a su luz atrapada igualmente, sin encontrar resistencia alguna.-_Deja de estar rondándonos y muere de una vez._

Un último tirón dejó a Yugi bajo el agua definitivamente.

What you see's not what you get  
What you see's not what you get

_-Creo que... eso es lo mejor. Podré ver a mi mamá... a mi abuelito...Otra vez todos juntos._

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world

-_No te abandones_- Esa voz le sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia arriba. Era el mismo chico de la tienda. Pero ahora...Era diferente. Sus cabellos eran más largos y sus ojos de un color rojo intenso.-_Por favor...No te abandones. Tu no puedes morir así_.

-¿_Por qué?...-_ El chico le tendió la mano

-_Te necesitamos. El mundo entero te necesita. Ven._

There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You're wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door

Yugi tomó la mano del chico. Al instante, los diez anillos aparecieron en sus manos. Increíblemente, el agua cedió y logró montarse en la barca. El chico lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

-Muchas gracias, Yu. No sabes lo mucho que te hemos estado buscando.

Yugi lo miraba desconfiado.

-¿Quién eres realmente?- Exigió- ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Alessandro rió divertido.

-Por lo que veo, los anillos ya han empezado a afectarte. Te lo contaré todo cuando lleguemos a casa.

I'm already gone  
Oh, I'm already gone, gone, gone, gone  
Already gone  
I'm gone

Esa noche, Yugi la pasó en casa ajena, pero no pegó el ojo en toda la noche, no por estar rodeado de extraños, más bien debido a la increíble historia que jamás se pudo imaginar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lali ho!!! Blueangel esta de vuelta con un nuevo fic. Quiero agradecer enormemente a los que leyeron BoM.Se que al final quedó como un asco de fic, pero les aseguro que este será diferente (en parte porque está casi listo). Las aclaraciones que necesiten dejenlas en forma de review, pero eso si, nada de flames ni críticas negativas. Todas serán contestadas en mi parte de photobucket, donde también iré poniendo las imágenes de los personajes que vayan apareciendo.

Con respecto a las piedras y sus formas akí estan las explicaciones:

Brillantes: Al ser pìedras muy fuertes, representan la inamovilidad y la proteccion. Como son cortados con forma de círculo, se refuerzan estos significados y representan la quintaesencia, lo que le da vida a las personas. El alma, para ponerlo mas sencillo

Jade: En una piedra que ayuda a entender mejor a las emociones y a la persona misma. Simboliza tambien la bondad. Se cree que aumenta los poderes psiquicos, por eso puse el vértice apùntando hacia afuera.

Esmeralda: Aumenta la fe en las cosas imposibles y la fuerza de voluntad. Ayudan al equilibrio interior y la concentración, por eso puse el vértice apuntando hacia la persona. Ambos anillos representan el elemento viento, y el triángulo con el vértice apuntando hacia arriba atravezado por una línea lo simboliza. El triángulo con el vértice hacia arriba también representa el cielo. Es afin a lo masculino y es activo

Agata: Viene en gran cantidad de colores, pero en tonalidades rojas clara o rojo-anaranjado, aumenta la energía y favorece la imaginación y la exploración introspectiva. La forma de lágrima representa la dualidad de la naturaleza humana, suave por un lado y aguda por el otro.

Rodocrocita: En una gema muy rara. En colores rojo-rosados, proteje de la calumnia y aumenta el entendiminto, ayudando en la relacion a los demás y aumenta la capacidad de sanar. Representa el fuego, afín a lo masculino y pòsitivo

Aguamarina: Puede despertar poderes de clarividencia (confirmado, yo me acosté a dormir con una bajo la almohada y a los tres días se realizó mi sueño). Indica también fidelidad y amistad. La forma de rombo indica lo terrenal.

Cuarzo azul: Indica honradez, refuerza la esperanza, paciencia y tolerancia. Representan el agua de la vida. El agua también se representa como un triángulo con el vértice hacia abajo, Es afín a lo femenino y pasivo

Topacio y ambar: El topacio varía mucho, pero combinado con el ambar, ayuda a la meditación y a las relaciones con las personas. La forma de pentágono con el vértice hacia afuera indica protección a las demas peronas y el rechazo a los malos espíritus.

Ojo de tigre: Aumenta la autoestima y la fuerza interior, favorece los cambios sin grandes rupturas y atrae la buena suerte. El pentágono con el vértice hacia adentro representa la seguridad y los poderes ocultos. Representa la tierra y es afíhn a lo femenino y negativo.


	2. El encuentro y la propuesta

**Clave: Rosa negra**

**Disclaimer: YGO pertenece a su creador, yo solo lo tomo prestado para mis locuras**

_2) El encuentro y la propuesta_

15 de Noviembre. Había pasado año y medio desde aquel fatídico día en que Yugi conoció la traición de Yami. Sus anteriores amigos apenas si hablaron del asunto, y nadie se extrañó cuando llegó la noticia que Yugi había cambiado de escuela, ya que era un secreto a voces la relación del rubio con Yami.

Ese día, como principio de curso, los jóvenes se reunieron en el salón de actos para escuchar el discurso del rector.

-Jóvenes- Comenzó el anciano señor- Me complace mucho daros la bienvenida a un nuevo año escolar. Este año, nuestra respetable institución va a ser la sede de la JONU, la Joven Organización de las Naciones Unidas. Por ello, los países participantes han enviado a sus representantes. Déjenme presentarles a sus nuevos compañeros...-Unos chicos subieron al escenario, despertando al instantes murmullos, ya que todos eran sumamente guapos.

Estos son los jóvenes: Loge Ragnarok- El director señaló al primer chico que había subido, tenía unos intensos ojos verdes, muy penetrantes, su cabello era rojo como el cielo en la puesta del sol, el cual traía recogido en una coleta baja que le llegaba a los hombros, y su piel era muy clara. Era un poco más alto que Yami, y tenía una expresión de ferocidad que arrancó más de un suspiro – Viene de Noruega. Ven y dinos un poco más de ti.

-Mucho gusto-El chico comenzó a hablar con una voz muy bella, suave como la seda.- Vengo de Noruega y voy en último año de preparatoria. Me gustan los deportes, en especial el básquet y las artes marciales, en especial el kung fu.

-Muy bien-El rector recuperó el micrófono-Este de aquí, es Shasta Shiva- El chico en cuestión era muy distinto del anterior. Sus cabellos eran negro medianoche, con destellos morados o índigo según se moviera. Su piel era más morena que la del anterior, con la tonalidad del cobre pulido, y sus ojos de un verde claro, con la intensa mirada de las serpientes.

-Hola-Dijo el chico, con una curiosa voz grave, pero silbante al mismo tiempo, lo que le daba un toque místico- Provengo de India y me gustan las artes marciales, soy profesional en Bukti, y me gusta el diseño gráfico.

-Yo-Comenzó otro chico, esta vez de cabellos azul oscuro, con unos hermosos ojos dorados que te taladraban el alma. Su piel también era pálida, mucha más que la del prime chico, y en su cuello lucía una exquisita cruz de plata.- Me llamo Antón Mikos, Vengo de Grecia y me mi deporte favorito es atletismo, además soy escritor.

-Yo me llamo Virudhaka- Dijo uno de los últimos dos chicos. Ambos tenían el pelo negro, pero Virudhaka tenía los ojos verdes, y Virudpaka, azules.- Y él es mi hermano Virudpaka. Venimos de los Himalayas y nos gustan las artes marciales, además yo soy pintor y él es cantante.

-Un gusto conocerlos chicos.- El rector les hizo sentarse, para después proseguir con su discurso.- Todos ellos irán a último año. Sin nada más que decir, espero que les guste su primer día de vuelta.

Los jóvenes se fueron a sus respectivas aulas, Los ex-amigos quedaron en la misma sección, mientras que los chicos nuevos y Yugi quedaron en la otra, dos salones más allá.

Toda la semana pasó bastante aburrida, los salones no tenían contacto entre sí, pero los chicos nuevos se habían hecho un club de fans en esos cinco días. Además, habían llegado rumores de que un chico traía loca a toda la facultad, por ser tan endemoniadamente guapo.

A las dos semanas las cosas se habían medio estabilizado. Yami estaba observando por la ventana las canchas de básquet, ya que estaban en hora de historia universal y estaban viendo Egipto. El otro salón estaba allí, jugando un partido 3 a 3. Los gemelos y el tal Ragnarok estaban en un equipo, mientras que Mikos y Shiva, junto con otro chico estaban haciéndole la pelea. Iban muy parejos, canasta para uno era canasta para el otro. El profesor entonces cambió al que estaba con el peliazul y el pelinegro, para meter a la criatura mas bella que hubiese visto. Tenía unos reflejos amarillos en la parte delantera de la cara, y el largo pelo negro le llegaba hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre. Unos ojos violeta muy bonitos, y un cuerpo de infarto. Se quedó admirándolo lo que quedaba del juego, se movía con la gracia y agilidad de una pantera negra. Sólo hasta que vio su sonrisa salió de su transe. Era una sonrisa amable, como dando gracias por el fabuloso juego, y ésa sonrisa sólo se la había visto a una persona.

_-¡no puede ser¡¿Yugi!?-_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Owwww- Jounoichi se quejaba a la salida de la clase- Me duele el cerebro, esa clase estuvo peor que uno de los discursos de la amistad de Yugi.

-Tienes razón, hermano. Además nosotros ya nos sabemos todo eso. ¿no Yami?

-Mjjjj- Yami bufó algo ininteligible por respuesta

-Oye Yami, no te entendí- Su rubio novio le increpó

-¿A, que?- Yami estaba en las nebulosas.

-Olvídalo.-Jounoichi se fue dejando a los tres Yamis solo.

-Parece que alguien flechó a nuestro faraoncito- Le dijo Malik, burlón

-No digas estupideces-El ex faraón le dirigió una mirada ácida

-Entonces amigo, lo que necesitas es salir de la rutina. Conocemos un lugar muy bueno para eso.- Dijo Bakura guiñándole un ojo.

-Y vendrán ustedes con sus Hikaris¿no?

-De hecho, los Hikaris se quedan y nosotros nos vamos de Juerga.

-Nos vemos el viernes a las 10 de la noche, entonces.

Lo que ellos no sabían, era que un par de ojos rojos lo habían visto todo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Estás seguro que fue eso lo que dijeron?-Le preguntó el pelinegro a la criatura que tenía delante.

-Completamente, todo eso fue textual y sin agregados- Le respondió el zorro demoniaco, mientras se asomaban en su hocico los caninos y las colas se agitaban en un claro signo de desagrado.

-Bien Hanashi, puedes irte- Le despidió el pelinegro, más el zorro se quedó allí, y preguntó:

-Señor mío¿por qué no terminamos el trabajo de una vez y desenmascaramos a esos humanos como las ratas que son?

-Hay Hanashi, se ve que no entiendes las sutilezas- El chico tomó la copa de vino de su lado.- ¿Si los descubriéramos, tu crees que aprenderían la lección de forma fácil?

-No- El kyuubi, al entender por fin el actuar de su amo, comenzó a rezongar- ¡Malditos humanos, escoria del mundo, peste...!

-Venga Hana, recuerda que antes yo también era humano-Le recriminó el pelilargo con gracia, poniéndose de pie.

-Puede que su esencia sea la humana, mi señor, pero ahora es un Shoyin- Le respondió el kyuubi, hundiéndose en las sombras.

El chico sonrió de medio lado. Era cierto, hacía poco menos de un año que se había vuelto un hijo de la noche, un Shoyin.

-¿Te arrepientes?-Le preguntó otro muchacho al primero, desde el marco de la puerta.

-Sabes que no, siempre que me ves preguntas lo mismo-Dijo el chico, mirando por la ventana el atardecer.

-Ya varios lo han hecho, no tendrías que avergonzarte de nada-Le respondió otro, desde las sombras.

-Por milmillonésima vez, no me he arrepentido, y si me arrepintiera no se podría hacer nada.

-La verdad, como aún no has dado el último paso, podemos revertir el proceso-Un tercer muchacho hizo su aparición, apoyado en la chimenea.

-Sin embargo, perderías todos los recuerdos de tu vida-Dijo el cuarto, al lado del anterior.

-Gracias por aclarármelo, pero aún así no cambiaré mi opinión. No estoy haciendo esto por venganza-Dijo, dándole la cara al quinto chico que apareció, adelantándose a su pregunta- Lo hago porque no quiero que nadie más sufra.

-Entonces te quedarás con nosotros, para bien y para mal, estás conciente de ello-Dijo el sexto chico

-Completamente-El primer chico dirigió la mirada al horizonte, justo al desaparecer el sol, dejando apreciar la hermosa luna llena que tenían esa noche

-Si te quieres arrepentir, este es el momento para ello-Di el séptimo chico entrando en la habitación, esperando la respuesta de su próximo hermano.

-No me arrepiento-Dijo el chico posicionándose en el centro del círculo que habían hecho los demás, dejando que los rayos de la luna lo bañaran completamente

_Sólo con sangre puedo entrar, _

_Y sólo mi sangre me podrá apartar_

Las voces de los ocho muchachos sonaban lejanas, como si se susurraran desde tiempos inmemoriales, antiguos amigos que ahora regresasen y temieran entrometerse en algo demasiado íntimo.

_Firmo este pacto ante los ojos de mi madre,_

_Y sin embargo, la espalda a mi padre no le puedo dar_

El muchacho en el centro se hirió, dejando que su sangre manara libre. Unas cuantas gotas cayeron en la copa, haciendo que el vino se volviese negro, para luego, pasar del color dorado que tenía, al tinto más oscuro posible.

_Ahora me reúno con ésta, mi verdadera familia_

_A la que siempre perteneceré, en todas mis vidas_

Poco a poco, se habían unido otras voces. Y ya no estaban en la habitación de una casa, sino en el claro de un bosque, rodeados de una multitud de guerreros fantasma, observando al nuevo elegido, dándole sus bendiciones.

_**Hijo de Luna blanca**_

_**Heredero del rojo Sol**_

El bosque se fue poblando de las criaturas más variopintas, al reconocer la energía del próximo Hijo del Mundo, los lobos aullaron dándole la bienvenida al lado de la noche, mientras que los leones rugían convidándole el poder de la luz

_**Señor de la Oscuridad**_

_**Duque de la Luz,**_

El joven llevó la copa a sus labios, bebiendo únicamente un sorbo, saboreando el nuevo poder que se entregaba, y con él, la responsabilidad de la vida

_**Hermano del Agua**_

_**Protegido del Fuego**_

_**Auxilio de la Tierra**_

_**Amigo del Viento**_

Se adelantaron seis guerreros, sus vidas pasadas, y le pasaron todo el conocimiento que tenían: El manejo de la espada, el conocimiento de la tierra, la sabiduría, todo ellos.

Cuando se separaron, ya era otro. No había muerto, se había transformado

_**Dadme esta oportunidad, **_

_**No os defraudaré**_

_**Pues la vida del mundo**_

_**Yo la salvaré**_

Hubo gritos enloquecidos cuando el chico dijo el último verso, aceptando así la responsabilidad de ser el Hijo del Mundo, el último salvador.

Cuando todo se calmó, lo único que quedaba en evidencia que había habido un ritual en ese lugar sagrado; era una copa de vino, rota en el suelo, todavía con el líquido sangriento en su interior.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El viernes, como lo prometido es deuda, Malik y Bakura llevaron a Yami al centro comercial para que saliera de esa rutina, mientras el rubio se quedaba feliz en su casa, ignorando lo sucedido.

-Buenas noches, Shirai- Decía Malik al encargado, mientras Yami miraba alrededor el local. Era la primera fase de un prostíbulo exclusivo, tu venías y elegías a tu chico, luego ibas a una casa a hacer lo que quisieras, y luego regresabas a pagar al día siguiente. Y si no pagabas, pues te metías en un BUEN lío con Azuma, el dueño, quien podía hacerte la vida miserable sólo con un par de palabras.

- ¡Señor Malik, que sorpresa tan agradable!-El hombre parecía sinceramente complacido de tenerlo allí.-¿Quiere algo exclusivo?

-Sí, tenemos a un nuevo bastante más exigente que nosotros.

Yami no les prestaba atención. Había descubierto algo mucho más interesante. El chico que había visto en la práctica de básquet estaba con uno de los nuevos. Al parecer, se estaban despidiendo, ya que el otro se fue y el pelinegro (¿Shiva?) se quedó comprando unas cosas.

-Tienes buen gusto, faraón- Le dijo Bakura quien había estado viendo toda la escena desde la espalda del tricolor.-Deja te hago el enganche, pero conste que después me lo tienes que mandar.

Bakura bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al frente de la tienda donde estaba el pelinegro, quien justo acababa de salir de la tienda donde estaba comprando.

-Hola dulzura- Bakura dijo en tono de seductor-Déjame que te ayude con esas bolsas-Dicho y hecho, el albino tomó un par de bolsas antes que el pelinegro pudiese contestarle.

-Gracias, pero yo puedo solo-Dijo el otro chico arrebatándole nuevamente las bolsas.

-Venga, no seas testarudo. Me llamo Bakura¿y vos?-Dijo tomando las bolsas de nuevo.

-Mmmmm...Shasta.-Dijo el chico, que había decidido que ese tipo parecía de fiar.

-Ya veo. Sabes, eres un chico muy lindo. Un amigo mío está buscando parejo, así que si quieres te hago una cita con él

-Muchas gracias, per...-El albino le tapó la boca con la mano antes de que pudiese decir nada.

-Muy bien, entonces nos veremos mañana¿dónde queda tu casa?

-E-en las afueras de la ciudad

-Perfecto, nos veremos allí. Y para que veas que no soy mala persona, lleva a un amigo contigo, mi amigo irá solo, así que tendrás ventaja.- Ambos chicos llegaron a la parada. –Te dejo, pero recuerda que te iremos a buscar a medio día.

El chico dejó que el albino se alejara

-Fue demasiado fácil-Se dijo sonriendo

Mil años mas tarde vengo a actualizar. Me quiero disculpar por que la verdad es que he tenido demasiado trabajo en el colegio por la cosa de semana santa, así que como les explico.

He subido unas imágenes para que vean mas o menos como son los OCC, el link está en mi perfil, y allí también están las respuestas a los reviews. Gracias a todos los que leen mis fics, arigatou!!


	3. La sorpresa y el encuentro

Clave: Rosa Negra

**Clave: Rosa Negra**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de YGO no son míos, sólo los uso para divertirme sin fines de lucro**

_3) La sorpresa y el encuentro_

Algunos días después del encuentro con el muchachito misterioso, se regó la noticia de la vuelta de los hermanos Kaiba a Japón, con el fin de actualizar el Kaiba land de allá. Kaiba no se sorprendió cuando la "pandillita feliz" se hechó una llegadita hasta allá para saludarlo, pero sí se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que Yugi no iba con ellos, que no sabían de él desde hacía poco más de un año y-según el-lo patán que se habían puesto todos. Porque ya no eran los respetables duelistas que había conocido antaño, se parecían más a una pandilla de vagos. Incluso Yami

--FLASH BACK--

-Señor Kaiba, unos jóvenes desea pasar a verlos. Dicen que vienen con el señor Yami Moto

-Hágalos pasar-Aunque Kaiba no iba a decirlo pero ni bajo tortura, respetaba a esos chicos.

Al poco rato se abrió la puerta. Si kaiba no los hubiera conocido desde hacía tanto, no los hubiese reconocido. Ryu y Marick estaban decididamente mal, demasiado pálidos y flacos para la edad que tenían. Malick y Bakura tenían la cara más maniática si se podía. Jounouichi estaba más desgarbado que nunca, y Yami mil veces más gótico. Al que no veía por ningún lado era al chichón de piso.

-Hola idiota, tanto tiempo sin verte-Joy, como siempre

-Sí sacerdote, yo pensé que te habías muerto por estrés-Bakura, igual

Lo verdaderamente raro fue cuando Yami comenzó a seguirles la corriente

-Si Seto, antes podías pasar semanas sin dormir

-Hola-Les respondió secamente Kaiba. Mirándolos a todos, preguntó-¿Dónde está Yugi?

-No sabemos ni nos interesa, así que no te gastes

--FIN FLASH BACK--

De allí la conversación fue de mal en peor, al grado que Kaiba casi tuvo que llamar a seguridad para que los echaran. Una vez idos, Kaiba comenzó a analizar las cosas. Lo primero que le interesó fue que hablaron horrible de Yugi, y ya que Yami y él habían tenido una relación, habían cortado. La sumisión de los hikaris a sus yamis denotaba que eran abusados, y las miradas cómplices de Joy y Yami gritaban que algo habían hecho

En otra parte de la ciudad, los yamis acudían a la cita que habían concretado con el muchacho la vez pasada. La casa del chico era enorme, casi una mansión. Tenía un hermoso jardín en el frente, lleno de varias flores; y se veía muy cómoda.

Yami tocó el timbre, mientras Bakura y Malick se ocultaban. Si Yami daba un paso en falso, ellos se encargarían de cubrirlo

-¿Quién es?

-Yami, el chico del que habló Bakura

-A claro pasa- Un chiquillo de no más de trece años le abrió la puerta. Tenía el cabello de un azul cenizo corto, y unos lindos ojos marrones que le hicieron recordar a Joy. –Ponte cómodo, Shasta bajará en unos minutos.

La sala era enorme. Tenía una alfombra persa que adornaba el suelo. Los muebles eran todos de cuero, de un color amarillo pálido que contrastaba con el blanco de las paredes. Una pequeña mesita de vidrio adornaba la estancia junto con un florero rebosante de cayenas.

-¿Te apetece algo? Tenemos algunos dulces.

-No gacias, esperaré a la cena. ¿Y tú, como te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Allessandro Antonelli.

-Mucho gusto. ¿Por qué vives aquí? No pareces tener parentesco con Shasta

-Es que yo vengo de intercambio desde Italia. Todos los de la JONU vivimos aquí, incluido un chico de Japón muy simpático.

-¿Y por qué? ¿Cómo llegó aquí?

-Shasta me contó que ellos eran amigos antes de que él se mudara a la India. Aunque estaban lejos, se siguieron mandando cartas para no olvidarse. En una de ellas, el chico le dijo a Shasta que su novio lo había engañado con su mejor amigo. Cuando llegó aquí (a la casa, quiero decir), estaba hecho un mar de llanto, aunque lo peor ya había pasado. Todos lo acogimos de inmediato y poco a poco nos fuimos encariñando con él, y así se quedó con nosotros. La verdad nunca entendimos muy bien porqué lo había engañado, pero él no habla del asunto y nosotros por respeto no le preguntamos.

-Oh, pero que historia tan triste.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!-Shasta bajó la escalera a la carrera. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola baja. Un chaleco púrpura oscuro le cubría el cuerpo, bajo el cual no llevaba nada más. Los pantalones eran azul marino tirando a negro, ceñidos en la cintura y mas sueltos en los talones. Los zapatos eran unos mocasines simples negros.-Disculpa la tardanza Yami.

-No te preocupes precioso, por ti esperaría una vida-"Sumamente cursi, pero con eso me lo levanto sí o sí"

-Oh, bueno, vámonos antes de que se nos haga tarde

-¡Ya llegué!-Una voz en el recibidor les anunció la presencia de otro inquilino.

Cuando entró a la sala, a Yami se le fue el aire

_**There were times in my life I was down on my knees, now it's over**_

_**Deep inside my heart I know**_

Los mismos ojos, el mismo porte, la misma voz…Y aún así, tan diferente

_**Simply put I**__**'ve been stabbed in the back ever since I remember**_

_**And deep inside it hurt to let go**_

-Ah, que bueno que llegaste.- Allesandro tomó al recién llegado y lo presentó a Yami-Yami, él es el chico del que te había hablado. Su nombre es Yugi Moto

-Hola Yami- Yugi le sonrió dulcemente, como antes de que él lo traicionara.

Yami sintió náuseas

_**I'm back in the picture, back in the picture**_

_**I wonder what took so long, so long**_

-E…¿Se conocen?- Allesandro parecía desorientado por eso

-Algo. Ale, ve a la cocina y tráeme algo de comer, porfa.-Dijo Yugi sin dejar de mirar a Yami

Allesandro salió casi a la carrera, dándose cuenta de que Yugi lo que quería era estar a solas con Yami

-Yo voy a calentar el carro. No vemos fuera.

_**Dedicate everything I create**_

_**To my friends I would die for**_

_**But you will always be the one**_

-Yugi

-Yami-La mirada del ya-no-tan-pequeño se endureció de pronto-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-La frase salió en un siseo enfurecido, que hizo que el exfaraón, por primera vez, se sintiera atemorizado

-Invitando a salir a un amigo-le dijo con todo el aplomo que pudo reunir

_**Memories that you can**__**'t overrun, memories I could cry for**_

_**I thought I'd always be on the run**_

-Mira Yami-El chico se sentó en el sofá que quedaba enfrente del otro, aún con el ceño fruncido-No me interesa lo que pasó antes, pero le haces a Shasta lo mismo que a mí, y lo vas a pagar caro. _MUY caro_

-¿Me amenazas? ¿A mí? Por favor Yugi…-

-Es una advertencia, y una advertencia es una amenaza por las buenas.-La cara del más joven se contrajo en una mueca feroz.-Te lo repito: Le pones una mano encima a Shasta, y la pierdes.

_**I'm back in the picture, back in the picture**_

_**I wonder what took so long, so long**_

-Aquí tienes un sandwich, espero que te guste-Yami agradeció a todos los dioses la interrupción del chiquillo, sentía que se iba a quebrar bajo la mirada de su ex amigo

-Muchas gracias Ale. Yami, mejor vete. Shasta debe estar esperándote. _Ve con cuidado_-Le dijo antes de darle una mordida al sándwich, cosa que Yami aprovechó para salir como una bala de aquella sala

_**I'm back in the picture, back in the picture**_

_**I wonder what took so long, so long**_

-Yugi, ¿Qué te pasa?-Inquirió el más pequeño. El aludido sonrió, acariciando unos mechones rebeldes de la cabeza del niño

-Nada Ale, le decía a Yami como manejar a las _víboras ponzoñosas_ que tiene.

El timbre del apartamento sonó. Ryu suspiró, dejando el libro de lado, y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Allí afuera estaba Marick, como siempre que sus Yamis alían juntos.

-Ven- El moreno se tiró a los brazos de su amigo, llorando como nunca en su vida

-¿Por qué Ryu? ¿A caso no les hemos dado todo?

-No lo se Marick, no lo se-Dijo Ryu mientas lo llevaba a la cama para poder dormir cómodamente.

Ryu se despertó, asustado por el olor a humo y por el calor que estaba sintiendo.

-¡Marick! ¡Despierta, la casa se está incencdiando!

Ambos jóvenes trataron de salir, pero la puerta estaba atrancada. Entonces, un madero incendiado les calló encima, y todo se volvió negro.

Marick abrió los ojos. Estaba fuera del edificio de Ryu, más concretamente en el callejón que quedaba entre su edificio y el otro. Trató de moverse, pero sus músculos se quejaron para sólo ponerse de medio lado. Le dolia absolutamente todo.

-No trates de moverte chibi, o te va a doler más-Una deliciosa voz vino a su espalda. Marick maldijo internamente, quería saber que clase de criatura podía tener una voz tan perfectamente varonil y, al mismo tiempo, tan suave.

El hombre finalmente se posó en su rango de visión, y Marick pensó que debía estar alucinando por los gases tóxicos. Era un hombre un poco mayor que él, tenía por lo menos 20 años. Una larga cabellera purpúrea le caía hasta por debajo de los codos, enfundados en unos guarda brazos color rojo oscuro. La armadura también era roja oscura con bordes dorados. Llevaba debajo un kimono blanco, que iba perfectamente con su tono de piel. Una faja negra le rodeaba la cintura amarrada por un cordón morado oscuro. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron los ojos: Ojos misteriosos, del color de la caoba quemada, que te penetraban el alma y la mente.

-Tenías heridas graves chibi, pero las pude curar casi todas. – Su mirada se volvió dulce-Por favor chibi, deja de hacerte daño

-Tu...nombre

-Soy Kitsukitsune, pero si me necesitas, dime kitsu y estaré allí- El joven sonrió y se fue, dejando a un muy desconcertado Marick

Ya, por fín el tercer capi de Clave: Rosa Negra. Pido perdón por la tardanza, pero no me venía la inspiración. Las respuestas a los reviews están en mi blog, junto con los OCC de mi fic. Cualquier duda, déjenme un review y lo responderé.


	4. Primer contacto, los problemas

Clave: Rosa Negra

**Clave: Rosa Negra**

**Los personajes de YGO no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para escribir estas locuras mías sin fines de lucro**

_4) Primer contacto, los problemas_

Ya pasada una semana del desgraciado accidente, Malik y Ryu estaban de nuevo en la escuela. Sólo Ryu sabía quien había rescatado al egipcio, y el egipcio sabía que a su amigo también lo había rescatado un hombre misterioso.

Toda esa semana había un terremoto diario, no muy fuerte, pero aún así era preocupante.

Ajeno a todo eso, un dulce peliblanco corría por los pasillos llevando una gran pila de libros en sus brazos, casi tanto que no podía ver dónde iba.

-¡Ouch!- Dos voces resonaron en el mismo lugar. El peliblanco en su prisa, había chocado con un chico extranjero.

-Gomen na- Dijo el peliblanco sumamente apenado.

-Descuida chico, con esa cantidad de libros era imposible que vieras por donde te dirigías- Le respondió el peliazul al albinito, ayudándole a recoger los libros

-Domo arigatou, mmmm... ¿Mikos-san, cierto?

-Sip, pero Mikos-san es mi padre, dime Anton o ya de plano Anton-kun

-Bien. Domo arigatou de nuevo, pero ya debo irme.

-Descuida.

El peliblanco salió corriendo hacia su salón. Justo cuando iba a entrar, alguien lo jaló hacia un armario de utilería (donde se guardan las escobas).

Se golpeó la espalda cuando su agresor lo empujó contra la pared.

-¿Quién era ESE?- Bakura gruñó por lo bajo.

-Nadie Bakura, sólo era alguien con quien choqué- Le respondió el chiquillo, atemorizado

-No quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar- los celos de Bakura habían salido a la luz

Ya a la tarde, en la mansión Kaiba para ser más exactos, un hiperkinético pelinegro estaba acomodando todo para la reunión que iba a tener esa tarde con su bolita.

-¡Y van a venir todos Seto! ¡Karin, Tai, Matt, Joe e incluso Mimí! O, y van a traer a un nuevo amigo con ellos, que vino de intercambio de Italia.

-Que bueno Moki, sólo asegúrate de no hacer mucho ruido que voy a estar trabajando

El timbre sonó justo cuando Kaiba comenzaba a subir las escaleras. El pelinegro corrió a abrir, y pudo escuchar el grito emocionado al abrir la puerta. Se detuvo por curiosidad a ver quien era.

Un chiquillo de cabellos azulados apareció siendo guiado por Mokuba. Debía ser la nueva adición al grupo. Lo había traído quien, supuso, debía ser su hermano mayor.

Kaiba recorrió el cuerpo del chico con los ojos. Era un poco más bajo que él, bastante delgado, con músculos aquí y allá, suficientemente desarrollados para no darle la apariencia de debilucho. El largo cabello negro le caía en una elegante trenza hasta el nacimiento de las nalgas, y un par de mechoncitos dorados parecían caerle en los ojos.

Llevaba puesto un chaleco negro corto sobre una camisa de red, con unos pantalones sueltos negros con varias correas plateadas. Unas botas altas negras y un arete de plata terminaban el atuendo. Si fuera posible, diría-

-¡Seto! ¿Has visto lo cambiado que está Yugi?

A Kaiba casi le da un ataque al corazón allá abajo. Ahora, en la soledad de su estudio (se había ido casi corriendo al darse cuenta de las implicaciones de lo que dijo Mokuba), estaba comenzando a preguntarse que rayos le habría pasado al chichón de piso para quedar _así_. Lo más probable, es que hubiera cambiado para darle celos a Yami, pero la verdad, eso no encaja con el Yugi que él conocía.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Hasta la voz se le había cambiado. Ya parecía más una voz de adulto, en lugar de los chillidos que hacía antes.

-Si, adelante.-El pelinegro entró en el estudio muy suavemente.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte, Kaiba-kun.-Le saludó dándole una leve sorisa

-Yugi- Kaiba como siempre, tan frío

-Nunca cambiarás Kaiba-Dijo el chiquillo jalando una silla para sentarse

El castaño elevó una ceja –"_¿'Kaiba'?¿de cuando acá este niño me dice 'Kaiba' a secas"_

-¿Qué quieres?

-Yo nada. Simplemente vine a traer a Allesandro a la reunión, y pensé en pasarte a saludar.-Dijo el chico levantando las manos

-Hmpf

-Bueno, ya que te saludé, me voy.

-¿Tienes reunión con la pandillita feliz?-Preguntó Kaiba con intenciones de herir al menor. Para su asombro, este sólo rió

-¿Con esas serpientes? No Kaiba, yo no me junto con gente _tan_ baja-Dijo mientras salía del cuarto

Y allí se quedó el joven CEO, con un palmo de narices luego de que el más chico saliera.

"_¡¿Pero que rayos...!?"_

Tenía que averiguar lo que le había pasado. Costara lo que costara.

Marik suspiró por enésima vez en esa noche. Su yami y el del albino se habían ido de juerga, y Ryu no estaba en su casa, así que no tenía sentido ir para allá. Pensó en dar un paseo por el parque, pero había comenzado a llover.

-Mpf... Ojalá tuviera alguien con quien conversar.-Se dijo el egipcio con tristeza

'_Soy Kitsukitsune, pero si me necesitas, dime Kitsu y estaré allí'_

¿Y si fuera cierto? ¿Podría él venir a verle?

No perdía nada con intentarlo

-Kitsu-Dijo en voz baja

No pasó nada

-Kitsu, ven por favor- Dijo un poco más alto

Nada aún

-¡KITSU!-Gritó

Nada.

Se tiró sobre la cama, frustrado. Que estúpido había sido, por supuesto que no vendría. El había sido una alucinación por los gases. No era real, no vendría y no lo volvería a ver, por más que lo deseara.

Perra vida.

-_Kitsu_...-Dijo en apenas un susurro

-Dime chibi

Marik casi se cae de la cama por el salto que pegó. A su lado, el hombre estaba sentado en la cama con una cara de tranquilidad que no concordaba con la del egipcio, quien parecía haber visto un fantasma, a punto de desmayarse y en estado de shock, todo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cómo entraste?-Le respondió cuando pudo volver a hablar

-Me teletrasporté-Dijo felizmente, mientras se ponía más cómodo en la cama.-Es la ventaja de tener a un kyuubi de mascota

-¿Tienes un Kyuubi?-Le preguntó el albino mientras se acercaba, inconcientemente, al otro.-No pensé que existieran

-Pues si. ¿Quieres venir a verlo? No tardaremos mucho

-Sería genial-Dijo Marik con los ojos brillantes de emoción

-Pues agárrate

En un instante, Marik sintió que se despegaba de la cama, junto con el cuerpo de Kitsu, y que tocaban algo mullido y fresco.

Abrió los ojos, que no supo cuando los había cerrado, y se quedó maravillado: Estaban sobre una mullida capa de grama, frente a un enorme bosque.

-Es hermoso...

-Si, cierto. En este lugar se respira paz. Pero ven, se supone que te voy a presentar a kyo-chan

-Voy

Se adentraron un poco más en el bosque hasta llegar a un pequeño claro, donde había un lago y multitud de peces.

-Allí está-Le dijo el guerrero, señalando a un cachorro de zorro, que hubiera pasado desapercibido si no fuera por dos cosas: Primero, que estaba **pescando**. Y segunda, nueve graciosas colas estaban en el lugar donde normalmente sólo habría una.

-Que lindo es...-dijo Marik cautivado por la criaturita, que acababa de sacar un pescadito del río.

-¡Hey Kyo! ¡Ven, quiero que conozcas a alguien!-Le gritó el pelimorado

El zorrito se les acercó a la carrera

-¡Kitsu no niichan!-Dijo tirándosele a los brazos. Luego reparó en Marik que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos- ¿Quién eres?

-El es quien te quería presentar. Kyo, el es Marik

-¿Puedes hablar?-Dijo Marik al sentir las patitas del zorro en sus bazos

-¡Claro que puedo hablar!- El zorro le acercó el hocico a la cara- Hueles bien, me gustas.

-Gracias, tu también eres muy lindo.

-Me alegra que se lleven tan bien. A Kyo no le gusta mucha gente, y menos si soy yo quien la traigo

-¿Eres celoso?-Le dijo Marik

-Sólo con mi hermano- Dijo el cuadrúpedo mientras le lamía la cara

Marik regresó a casa antes de que su Yami llegara, y eso que era tarde, como las doce de la noche. Había pasado una tarde genial en compañía de Kyo y Kitsu, jugaron, pescaron e hicieron una fogata y vieron todos juntos el atardecer. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan bien con alguien.

Se acostó a dormir con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Cuando a las cuatro de la mañana llegó su yami y no se tiró a sus brazos como acostumbraba, Malik supo que algo andaba mal. Se acercó con sigilo a su luz a ver si seguía vivo, cuando vió la sonrisa y la paz con la que dormía, supo que algo andaba mal.

* * *

Lo lamento people, pero la verdad es que la musa se fue de vacaciones y no logré alargar más este capítulo, pero todo lo esencial está aquí. Aparte, estoy trabajando en otro fic y tal vez no pueda actualizar con este ritmo, así que les ruego paciencia.

Por el lado de las buenas noticias, ya tengo los capítulos 5 y seis casi listos de forma de dejárselos pronto.

Gracias a todos por leer esta babosada, y manden reviews


	5. La misión de los Shoyin

Clave: Rosa negra

**Clave: Rosa negra**

**Los personajes de YGO no me pertenecen, sólo los uso para escribir estas locuras mías sin fines de lucro**

_5) La misión de los Shoyin_

Ryu estaba impaciente. Hacía bastante tiempo que Bakura se había ido de juerga con los otros dos Yamis, pero eso hacía tiempo que le había dejado de importar. Desde que había conocido a Eurito, más bien esperaba que Bakura se marchara.

**+Flash Back+**

Ryu despertó. Lo último que recordaba era que el techo se había derrumbado sobre su cabeza, y luego una sensación de estar volando por los aires.

Abrió los ojos

Estaba acostado en una azotea de Domino. A sus pies se extendía una enorme cantidad de luces, y una columna de humo le indicaba dónde había estado su antiguo edificio.

-¿Estás despierto, peque?- Una cabeza se asomó por la cornisa del edificio. Era un muchacho con el pelo corto, color caoba, unos lindos ojos mieles y una inmensa sonrisa.-¡Bien! Ya estaba empezando a preocuparme.

-Eh...-Ryu estaba confundido y algo molesto, ¿Quién se creía este tipo para tratarlo con tanta familiaridad?-No quiero parecer malagradecido, pero ¿quién eres?

-¿Eh? ¡Oh, claro! Mi nombre es Eurito, un placer.- Le dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Ryu. Ahora si me disculpas, debo irme a mi casa.- Dijo tratando de incorporarse, pero su cuerpo no estuvo de acuerdo con el rápido cambio, y si

Eurito no hubiese estado allí, habría dado con sus huesos en el suelo. El pelicastaño rió.

-No tan rápido peque, aún estás débil.

-Pero es que Bakura-koi...

-¿Tu novio? Ya veo, el que estaba contigo en el edificio-Ryu hizo ademán de hablar, pero Eurito lo ignoró olímpicamente- No te preocupes, mi compañero lo salvó a él, y en estos momentos debe estar camino al hospital. Pero te comprendo ¿sabes? Voy a llevarte con él antes que se preocupe de más

-Yo preferiría ir caminando para poder ir más rápido

-En este edificio no hay escaleras chico

-¿Y entonces como...?- El menor calló abruptamente cuando un par de alas salieron de la espalda de su compañero.

-Volaremos, estarás allí en un dos por tres- Y sin previo aviso se tiró por el edificio

Ryu jamás olvidará ese viaje aunque fue sumamente corto, pero la sensación de estar volando y la seguridad que le transmitía el otro fue suficiente para ser uno de los mejores recuerdos que le quedasen en la mente. Al llegar al hospital, aterrizaron en un pequeño callejón a su lado, y Eurito le dijo que siempre que lo necesitara, le llamara y el viento le daría su mensaje.

**+ Fin Flash Back+**

Desde entonces había salido con Eurito varias veces. La única vez que lo llamó había sido por una de las saliditas de Bakura, y estaba a punto de matarse cuando recordó sus palabras. A partir de allí, cuando Eurito le iba a visitar sin ser llamado, una brisa cálida le acompañaba por el resto del día.

La susodicha le sacó de sus pensamientos. Se giró con una sonrisa enorme y abrió la ventana, tras la cual estaba el alado, esperando pacientemente.

-Hola

-Hola peque- Eurito se adelantó para alzarlo en brazos y asegurarlo en su pecho- ¿Dónde quieres ir esta noche?

-Vamos al cañón de la última vez. A la luz de la luna debe ser espectacular.

-Sujétate fuerte chibi.- Le dijo

Comenzó a subir y a tomar velocidad, hasta que la ciudad sólo fue una mancha borrosa muchos metros bajo ellos.

Cuando comenzaron a descender, ya no estaban más en la ciudad, sino sobre un enorme risco cubierto de pasto, a la salida de un bosque frondoso. La mayoría de las flores estaban cerradas, pero aún así se podía apreciar su delicada belleza. Una enorme luna se alzaba más allá del cañón, pero nada de eso captaba la atención del chibi

-Eurito ¡Hay luciérnagas!

Aterrizaron junto a la línea del bosque, en el lugar donde un macizo de flores estaba repleto de luciérnagas. Mientras Eurito retraía sus alas, el peliblanco corrió a llenar una cajita de gasa con los insectos.

Se sentaron juntos al borde del precipicio, con la cajita entre ellos, dándoles luz.

-Eurito

-Dime

-¿Me seguirás contando acerca de los Shoyin?

El pelicastaño rió suavemente-¿Te gustaría?

-Sí, al cabo, tú eres uno de ellos

-Bueno

-Ya sabes que nosotros somos los hijos de la oscuridad, de la luna, y de allí viene nuestro nombre: Shounen no ankoku yin, shoyin, los niños del yin oscuro.

"Somos los responsables de mantener el orden en el mundo, de contrarrestar las fuerzas de la luz, que cada mil años viajan a la tierra, provocando distintos cambios y desastres. Sin nosotros, haría tiempo que la raza humana se habría extinguido.

"Sólo uno de nosotros tiene la capacidad de mantener a la luz a raya: El es Ether Shoyin, algo así como el intermedio entre las dos fuerzas, ya que aunque es Shoyin puede manejar el alma, usualmente territorio de la luz.

"Para que la luz no devore a la humanidad, debemos encontrar a un número equivalente de humanos, o que hayan sido humanos que hayan sufrido, y que aún así sigan siendo puros, osea que no abriguen odio a sus maltratadores.

-¿Y no sería mejor que la luz nos devorara de una vez?

-La luz es como el fuego pequeño: Una pequeña proporción hace bien, pero demasiada puede matarte. Igualmente pasa con la oscuridad: La noche permite a los animales y las plantas descansen, pero una noche eterna helaría el planeta. Todo se basa en el equilibrio. Algún día, llegará el momento en que la luz los devore a todos, pero no morirán, sino que se convertirán en seres eternamente dichosos.

"si pasara antes, todos los humanos dejarían de existir.

"Actualmente, nosotros somos ocho: Yo soy aire, mi compañero, tierra, los gemelos son luz y oscuridad, otra pareja tiene al agua y al fuego, el más joven es el rayo, y el más importante, el Aether.

"Gracias a Dios, ya localizamos a 5 de las personas que necesitamos, ya sólo nos quedan tres más.

-Y si no lograsen encontrar a las personas...¿Qué pasaría?

-Desapareceríamos. Nos volveríamos oscuridad completa, y la luz se tragaría al mundo.

Ryu se abrazó más fuerte al muchacho, con miedo de perderlo.

* * *

"Un nuevo día, una nueva aventura", ese era el lema de Virudhaka, el cual en ese momento estaba acechando a un rubio de ojos chocolate, pareja del exfaraón

Por el momento.

-Hermano, yo aún no entiendo la obsesión que traes tu con ese chico, ni que fuera muy lindo.- Y como siempre, su hermanito estaba tratando de darle ánimos.

-Mira Paka, ya te he dicho como mil veces que no lo hago por mi, lo hago porque el rubio fue el que le quitó el novio a Yugi, y ya que él es muy noble como para vengarse, soy yo quien le va a hacer el favor.

-Haka, si el no quiere vengarse, no lo vayas a enrollar.

-Venga, tu sabes lo mucho que le dolió, bastaba verle la cara de tristeza con la que llegó a la casa.

-Oye si, pero él resuelve las cosas hablando, no a lo bruto como tu

-Si no vas a ayudarme, mejor vete, no sea que me vayas a estropear el plan.- El ojiazul le dio este ultimátum a su gemelo, el cual sólo suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

Finalmente, el tricolor dejó al rubio en la mesa mientras el iba a buscar unas sodas. Era la oportunidad que Virudhaka estaba esperando.

-Hola-Le dijo con toda naturalidad-¿Podría sentarme aquí? Me temo que todas las mesas están ocupadas

Joy le echó una mirada. Pantalones negros ceñidos, camisa blanca manga larga semiabierta y un chaleco negro con flamas rojas

-Claro chico, sientate- Le dijo lanzándole una mal disimulada mirada de lujuria

"Picó"

-Y...¿Cómo es que te llamas?

-Virudhaka. Soy uno de los nuevos en la escuela.

-Ya. Soy Joy Weeler, mucho gusto

-Un placer. ¿Y eso que estás aquí solito?-Dijo el pelinegro con la mejor cara de inocencia que tenía

-Oh no, estoy con un amigo, el se fue por un momento a buscar una bebidas.

-Ya veo...Entonces mejor me voy, no quiero ser mal tercia

-No no no, tú no te vas a menos que me des tu número telefónico.

-Trae acá- Virudhaka le garabateó el número en una servilleta-Nos vemos!

El Himalayo salió corriendo de la fuente de sodas, con una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

"operación Hueso rojo: éxito. Próxima misión: la manzana de la discordia"

* * *

Esa noche, Seto Kaiba estaba mas amargado que de costumbre. Todos en su empresa eran unos ineptos aprovechados, y los abogados sacaban el mayor partido a que él aún no cumplía la mayoría de edad perjudicándole en cualquier clase de asunto legal.

Resultado: Había perdido no menos de tres contratos importantes con empresas de América, así que ahora todos sus proyectos se iban a retrasar considerablemente, dándole oportunidad a sus contrarios de aprovecharse de elllo.

Llegó a su alcoba y se quitó de un tirón la gabardina, la camisa voló cuando pudo deshacerse de ella y los pantalones no corrieron mejor suerte. Se metió a la ducha, se duchó, se vistió y se tiró a dormir.

Le pareció que no había pasado más que un par de minutos cuando la luz del sol se coló por la ventana. Kaiba se tapó con la almohada, provocando que los pétalos blancos resbalaran por la cobija...

¡Momento! ¿Pétalos?

Kaiba se sentó de un salto, con no poca sorpresa. Ya no estaba en su habitación en la mansión Kaiba, sino en una pequeña habitación en lo que parecía ser una cabaña de las montañas. Un fuego resplandecía en la chimenea, inundando con su calor toda la habitación. El rosal que entraba por un agujero sobre la cama era el que dejaba los pétalos sobre la cama.

Se levantó y se envolvió en la sábana al darse cuenta que estaba desnudo, y se dirigió a la puerta. Para su sorpresa estaba sin llave, y pasó a una salita con pocos muebles. Encima de la mesa de madera había una muda de ropa limpia y un desayuno a lo americano (huevos revueltos, tostadas, miel, tocino, etc.). Tomó la nota que estaba encima y comenzó a leer:

_Kaiba:_

_Lo primero que debes saber es que no estás secuestrado. Eres libre de ir y venir como quieras. La ropa y el desayuno son para ti. Aquí no sirven ni los celulares, ni las laptops, y de todas maneras no tienes nada de eso._

_Lo que quiero decir es...Diviértete, pasea, nada, haz lo que quieras, estamos en la cima de una loma rodeado de un bosquecillo, y al oeste hay un lago. Lo único que pido es que regreses antes del anochecer. Con sinceridad:_

_Un amigo_

_PD: Cuando quieras regresar, acuéstate en la cama y duérmete, pero NO te quedes después del anochecer._

Kaiba se sintió extraño. Se puso la ropa que le habían dejado y comió sin prisa. Algo en ese lugar lo llenaba de paz, y sentía que no tenía nada que temer.

Salió a campo abierto, a ver que tenía delante. El sol apenas había salido, no debían ser más de las 8 de la mañana. Tal y como estaba en la nota, estaba en la cima de una pequeña colina, y en su falda se abría un bosquecillo. Pudo ver a lo lejos el lago que decía la nota. Era un lugar hermoso.

Ese día se dedicó simplemente a pasear por los alrededores. Observó con sorpresa que había árboles frutales de todas las estaciones, y todos cargados a rebosar.

Al caer la noche, llegó a la cabañita y se sentó a comer, ya que alguien había venido en el día y le había hecho la cena.

Se desnudó y dejó la ropa sobre la cómoda, y se acostó a dormir.

* * *

Abrió un ojo, y suspiró.

Estaba de nuevo en la mansión Kaiba, y no debían ser más de las cinco de la mañana. Se preparó para su rutina diaria, y justo cuando iba saliendo, recordó haber dejado su pendrive en el escritorio. Volvió gruñendo, pero al ir a recogerlo en la gaveta donde lo guardaba, tuvo que sostenerse de la silla para no caerse.

Allí dentro estaba su pendrive, sí, pero encima de las ropas que había usado en su "sueño". A su lado estaba una rosa negra y un sobre.

Cogió este último con cuidado, examinándole. No parecía tener ningún tipo de droga impregnada, y la calidad del papel era buena. Le dio vuelta, y se encontró con que estaba sellado con cera negra, en la cual se mostraba un bajorrelieve de una espada saliendo del botón de una rosa. Rompió el sello y lo abrió.

"_Querido Kaiba:_

_Me alegra saber que disfrutaste de tu estadía en la pequeña cabaña que tengo. Si alguna vez quieres repetir la experiencia, simplemente pon la rosa negra bajo tu almohada._

_PD: Te traje las ropas, me parecieron que te quedaban muy bien"_

Kaiba sonrió y sacó la rosa. Era apenas un botón, pero muy hermosa.

Definitivamente, volvería a ese lugar.

* * *

Mieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrcoles, dos MESES sin actualizar!!

Me disculpo ante todos mis lectores, pero lo que pasa es que en la escuela he estado full ocupada, y como ya vamos a terminar el año, estamos hasta el cuello de deberes. Aparte, tuve que re-escribir este capi porque había incoherencias con el 4 y el 6.

Gomene, prometo tratar de actualizar más rápido.


	6. Mokuba es secuestrado

Clave: Rosa Negra

**Clave: Rosa Negra**

**Los personajes de YGO no son míos, son de su autor, yo sólo los tomo prestados para divertirme.**

_7) Mokuba es secuestrado_

La campana para el receso ya había sonado, y los ocho nuevos se encontraban en una de las mesas de la cafetería, desayunando despreocupadamente, sin darse cuenta de que seis pares de ojos los observaban, dos con simpatía, dos con interés y dos con ira.

--Mesa de los elementales--

-¿Haka, estás completamente seguro de que fue una mantícora lo que viste?

-Completamente seguro, Yugi. El rugido del león era inconfundible- Dijo el ojiazul, comiendo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, pero atentísimo a cualquier gesto extraño.

-So ka... Entonces, la luz ya se está movilizando. Vamos a tener que apurarnos nosotros también en encontrar a los tres que nos faltan para poder probar que la humanidad debe seguir...

-No se preocupe, Yugi-san. Creo que ya tengo a dos candidatos para los puestos- Habló entonces Alessandro

-¿Quienes?

-Ellos- Dijo Ale señalando con la cabeza a Ryu y Marik

-¿Porqué? Ellos no han tenid...- Yugi se detuvo, e inclinó la cabeza- Fueron sus parejas.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Todos esos cerdos son igualessssssssss- Los elementales se asustaron al escuchar el siseo enfadado que vino de su "líder", y todavía más al percatarse de lo negro que se le estaban poniendo los ojos.

-Yugi, cálmate. Te estás descontrolando

-Gomen Anton, es que me da mucha rabia.

--Mesa de los duelistas--

-"¿Qué mierda estarán hablando con tanto secretismo?"- Pensaba un yami peliblanco mientras observaba atentamente a la mesa de los elementales, más concretamente al peliazul de ojos dorados (Anton para los despistados) que había visto muy apegado a SU hikary desde que el tal Shiva los presentase.

Hikary que, por cierto, estaba muy ensimismado viendo su comida, al peliazul y de vuelta a su comida.

-¿Qué pasa, hikary?- Le preguntó en tono casual- ¿Qué tanto le ves a ese chico?

-Nada yami, nada- Le respondió su peliblanco, de la manera más indiferente del mundo

-¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó peligroso el Yami.

-Bueno...

-"Já, ¡lo sabía!"

-Anton me invitó a una fiesta por su cumpleaños, y estaba planeando ir ¿quieres venir conmigo?

Casi todos en la mesa se atragantaron con la comida.

¿Ryou Bakura, el niñito lindo de la escuela, el come libros del grupo, con ganas de ir a una fiesta?

-Claro que voy, para algo soy tu novio, ¿no?

-Entonces seríamos nosotros y Marik

-¿Cómo que mi Hikary va?

-A mí también me invitaron, pero como se que a ti no te gustan esas fiestas no te dije nada.- Respondió Marik como si tal cosa

-Pues esta vez si voy, quiero estar presente para poder-"Vigilarte"- cuidarte. No sabemos quien más va a ir a esa fiesta.- Agregó con convencimiento

-Sólo vamos a estar nosotros, el celebrado, los gemelos-Joy y Yami levantaron la cabeza-, Shasta, Alessando, Kaitou, Loge y Yugi.

-Bueno...Parece poca gente, ¿Creen que les importará si vamos nosotros también?-Preguntó con vocecita juguetona el rubio

-Yo creo que no, como bien dijiste, es poca gente. Les preguntaremos esta tarde y luego les decimos.

* * *

-¡¡FELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, ANTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!- Gritaron felices, y otros no tanto, los amigos del celebrado en la casa de los elementales.

Estaban todos los integrantes de ambos grupos, con la inclusión de Mokuba y Seto Kaiba, que habían sido invitados por el más joven del grupo.

La fiesta estaba estupenda, y ya eran alrededor de las doce cuando un escalofriante rugido se escuchó en los alrededores.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó un acojonado Bakura, asomándose con cuidado a la ventana

Yugi le hizo señas a los gemelos, quienes salieron raudos y veloces a la entrada de la casa. Luego encaró a los otros.

-Es una mantícora-Los duelistas respingaron- no salgan. Nosotros nos encargaremos de ella. Tenemos experiencia- Dijo al observar las miradas de terror e incredulidad que le mandaban los que no pertenecían al grupo.- Les explico luego

Mas no tuvieron que esperar mucho, porque con una sonora explosión, la puerta se hizo añicos, dejando paso al monstruo persa.

-¡La madre que lo parió!- Gritó Bakura mientras buscaba una manera de alejarse del animal, que parecía especialmente ensañado con él. Muy a su pesar, el monstruo era realmente insistente, ya que lo correteo por toda la casa tratando de darle con las púas de su cola.

-¡No hagan nada arriesgado! Les gritó Yugi antes de salir de la habitación.

Al final lograron quitárselo de encima, pero a costa de dejar la casa destrozada y a los demás descuidados.

-Están todos buen?- Preguntó Yugi entrando nuevamente en el cuarto.

-Se llevaron a Mokuba- Respondió Kaiba desde un rincón, y aunque no lo pareciera, estaba al borde del llanto.

--Flash Back--

-¡No hagan nada arriesgado!-Les gritó Yugi, y desapareció por la puerta.

Casi al instante, comenzaron a entrar por la ventana unos entes gris enfermo, parecían humanos pero el único ojo en la frente daba cuenta de que no eran ni parecidos.

-Setooo!!- Uno de esos entes había agarrado a Mokuba por la espalda mientras los demás trataban de alejar a esas cosas, pero tan rápido como habían llegado, se fueron.

--Fin flash Back--

-Anton, Shasta, vallan a ver si logran encontrar a esos seres, si los encuentran rescaten a Mokuba solamente, si no traten de encontrar donde se encuentran. Regresen una vez pasada media hora o los iré a buscar.

Apenas salieron de la casa, Yugi se sentó para encarar a los duelistas, quienes etaban con una cara de muy malas pulgas.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó impaciente el cachorro

Yugi suspiró, pero les hizo una seña para que se sentaran.

-Bueno verán...-Obviamente, no les iba a decir la verdad ni a balazos, por tanto, se inventó una mentira bastante creíble y esperaba secretamente que sus compañeros le apoyasen- Al parecer, hay un brujo que ha alcanzado un enorme poder y planea acabar con el mundo tal como lo conocemos. El porqué, no lo sabemos, pero tenemos pruebas de que tal vez no sea del todo humano.

-¿Y tu que pintas allí?- Le preguntó su yami

-Yo tengo mucha conexión con la magia que usa el hechicero, ya que al igual que la del rompecabezas del milenio, es magia negra

-¿Y ellos?

-Pueden controlar la energía de los elementos, así que serán de gran ayuda cuando lo enfrentemos al final.

-¿Y para que querría a Mokuba?- Le preguntó el único Kaiba que uedaba

-Para negociar, probablemente- Al ver la mirada aprehensiva de Kaiba, le respondió- Me propondría un trato, que lo dejase en paz a cambio de devolver a Mokuba sano y salvo. Pero lo que él no ha tenido en cuenta- Agregó felizmente- son las habilidades rastreadoras de todos nosotros. Dentro de poco tendrás a tu hermano contigo, Kaiba.

Sin saber muy bien porque, a Seto no le gustó que Yugi le dijera así, pese a que en toda la secundaria era lo único que deseaba.

-Vallan a dormir tranquilos. Yo me encargaré de todo.- Les despidió el tricolor.

* * *

Kaiba estaba mirando fijamente la rosa que había encontrado con el sobre. La dejó bajo la almohada, y se entregó al sueño.

Despertó en la misma habitación de la última vez, pero el rosal ahora era rojo. Todo estaba igual a como lo recordaba, e incluso le habían dejado una muda nueva de ropa. Tomó la carta que estaba encima de la pila, y comenzó a leerla.

_Querido Kaiba:_

_Es bueno volver a verte por aquí, a pesar de las circunstancias._

_Pásate por la cocina, allí hay algo que espero te agrade._

Kaiba se vistió con calma, pensando que nada de lo que estuviera abajo podría apaciguar el enorme hueco que estaba en su corazón. Bajó las escaleras lentamente, y lo que vio en la cocina lo dejó frío.

-¿Mokuba?- Preguntó con emoción contenida.

Allí estaba su hermanito, luciendo sorprendido, pero infinitamente feliz de estar con él.

-¡Seto!- Se arrojó a los brazos de su hermano mayor, quien lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Cómo?- Le preguntó el mayor al pelinegro

-No sé Seto, simplemente me acosté a dormir, y cuando desperté estaba aquí

-Entonces estamos en el mismo barco

Aquella tarde, los hermanos Kaiba hablaron de todo y de nada, disfrutando de la mutua compañía. A la hora del crepúsculo, cada quien se fue a dormir, no sin antes que Seto le prometiera a Mokuba que iba a revolver tierra, mar y cielo con tal de encontrarlo.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó como todos los días, y cuando bajaba para desayunar, se encontró con los dueños de la casa con unas caras MUY largas.

-¿qué pasa?

-Ya encontramos el escondite del hechicero, Kaiba.- Le respondió el pequeño tricolor.- Iremos allá esta noche.

A Kaiba le llegó un MUY mal presentimiento.


	7. ¡Explícame!

* * *

Clave: Rosa Negra

**Clave: Rosa Negra**

**Ya todos saben que YGO no me pertenece**

_7) ¡Explícame!_

Yugi y los otros se habían cambiado y estaban dispuestos a partir en busca del pequeño Kaiba secuestrado.

-¿Seguros que podrán regresar a salvo?

-Kaiba, si no te conociera mejor, diría que estás preocupado por nosotros- Le dijo Yugi con una sonrisa en los labios. Kaiba sintió sus mejillas arder.

-Sólo lo pregunto por la seguridad de Mokuba. Es lo único bueno que me dejó Gozaburo

-Ajá. Descuida, tu hermanito regresará sano y salvo. Demo, Kaiba, piénsalo bien. Gozaburo no sólo te dejó a Mokuba, te dejó una corporación donde tienes tu futuro garantizado.- Yugi se volvió a sus amigos y les hizo una seña para que empezaran a moverse.

Kaiba se quedó en el comedor, meditando las últimas palabras que le había dicho el chiquillo.

* * *

Ryu se había levantado temprano ese día. Había pasado por la cocina y se encontró que Yugi y los otros se disponían a ir en busca de Mokuba. Le dijeron que no tardarían, y que si no fuera mucha molestia preparase el desayuno para los demás. El peliblanco accedió de buena gana, al fin y al cabo, no tenía nada que hacer y anoche le habían salvado la vida al novio.

Cuando volvía del mercado, se encontró con que el grupo estaba dejando la casa. Pero en lugar de dirigirse a la calle, dieron un rodeo y se fueron a la parte trasera. Curioso, los siguió. Se escondió a la sombra de unos árboles mientras veía como se abría una especie de portal.

Yugi y los otros entraron allí, menos Anton y Kaitou. Ante sus anodadados ojos, unas alas cubrieron a Anton, y cuando se retrajeron, en su lugar estaba ahora Eurito. A Kaitou lo habían rodeado unas llamas, y en su lugar estaba ahora un espadachín. Eurito alzó el vuelo, mientras el otro saltó hasta el tejado de la casa.

Ryou regresó al camino principal, en un estado entre shokeado y enfadado. Sacó las cosas de la bolsa y mientras cocinada, decidió que su corte le debía muchas explicaciones.

* * *

Marik se había levantado tarde ese día, al contrario de su amigo albino. Había estado dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama hasta aproximadamente las tres de la mañana, hora en la que se había dormido, preocupado por la seguridad del pequeño Mokuba y la de todos los que irían a buscarlo. Acababa de levantarse cuando oyó toques en la ventana.

Kitsukitsune estaba apoyado en la cañería y el alfeizar exterior. Marik se apresuró a abrirle, pidiendo disculpas por recibirlo en pijama.

-No importa, te ves más lindo así

EL egipcio se sonrrojó furiosamente ante la deslumbrante sonrisa que le estaba dando el otro, y desvió la vista.

-Y…¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Vine a visitarte. Me estoy quedando de guardia mientras Yugi y los otros van a buscar a Mokuba-

-Ya veo. Entonces vete, no quierto distraerte ni que te metas en problemas

-Por ti me metería en mil problemas.- dijo el otro mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo. Marik se sintió muy bien en los brazos del otro, y correspondió el gesto tímidamente. Se quedaron un rato así, hasta que Kitsu rompió sutilmente el contacto. Luego de eso, salió por la ventana y se alejó saltando de tejado en tejado.

Entonces el egipcio cambió sus ropas y bajó a ayudar al peliblanco en la cocina.

* * *

Entre tanto, en el interior del portal, los muchachos estaban en una amplia estancia. La mitad donde ellos estaban estaba cubierta de sombras, y como si de una línea divisoria se tratara, del otro lado había una luz muy brillante. En ese lado estaban 8 mujeres vestidas con túnicas blancas. En medio de ambos lados, una especie de pozo reflejaba todo lo que pasaba en el mundo-

-Oficialmente, se abre el Consejo del Anochecer- dijo la mujer que estaba en la parte frontal. Uno a uno, fueron desfilando los múltiples humanos que Yugi y compañía habían encontrado y que no guardaban ningún rencor hacia sus maltratadores, incluyendo Ryu y Marik

-Todos esos testimonios son muy inspiradores, pero veo que les falta uno-

-Precisamente fue por eso que vinimos- Respondió el tricolor- Porque casualmente nuestro último niño fue secuestrado anoche.

-El consejo no ha tenido nada que ver con eso. Sin embargo, ya que no tienen ningún otro, ha llegado el momento en que la luz sea liberada sobre el mundo.

-Pero primero, tendrán que pasar sobre nosotros- dijo un hombre rubio, que anteriormente era Virudhaka, y que ahora respondía al nombre de Feng- Porque no consentiremos que destruyan la Tierra tan fácilmente- Dijo mientras él y los otros se colocaban alrededor del pozo y se colocaban en pose de pelea.

La líder del otro lado arrugó la cara-Que sea como ustedes quieran- dijo mientras ordenaba a las demás que encararan a uno de los camaradas de Yugi.

Los muchachos conjuraron una especie de escudo alrededor del pozo, mientras Yugi se transformaba en un lobo negro y atacaba a las mujeres para alejarlas.

La pelea se alargó mucho tiempo, y los elementales parecían llevar la delantera porque no habían permitido que ninguna mujer se acercara. Pero no sabían cuanto podrían resistir, ya que los gemelos Feng y Shung habían salido muy heridos, y Remo, que era Angelo en la Tierra, estaba inconciente.

De pronto, una imagen comenzó a formarse en el pozo. Todos suspendieron la lucha para ver el sorpresivo testimonio

La silueta de Seto Kaiba se formó en la superficie del agua.

_-"Puede ser que no perdone a Gozaburo… Pero no le guardo rencor"_- Fue el pensamiento que se oyó en toda la sala.

Yugi sonrió

_Gracias Kaiba… Todo el mundo te lo agradece._

* * *

Seto Kaiba había ido a su habitación luego de que los demás hubiesen salido.

Las palabras de Yugi segían dándole vueltas en la cabeza, y pensándolo bien, el enano tenía algo de razón. Si gozaburo no hubiese sido tan duro con él, hasta este día él seguiría bajo su mando, y Mokuba probablemente habría sufrido lo mismo que él.

En cambio, él pudo arrancarle la compañía, hacerla respetable y darle una infancia normal a su pequeño hermano.

¿Qué le había pasado al chichón de piso, que se había vuelto tan sabio de pronto?

-"_Puede ser que no perdone a Gozaburo… Pero no le guardo rencor"_

-_Gracias Kaiba… Todo el mundo te lo agradece"_

Kaiba abrió los ojos muy sobresaltado. Miró para todos lados y no vió a nadie más en el cuarto.

¿Entonces, de dónde rayos había salido la voz?

Y más importante aún

¿Por qué le había gustado el escalofrío que le mandó al cuerpo?

* * *

En la otra dimensión, las mujeres habían desistido de liberar la luz en el mundo humano, pero les juraron y perjuraron a Yugi y compañía que ellas no habían tomado al chico, aunque les dijeron que probablemente lo había capturado una de las tantas criaturas que estaban ahora en la tierra por la inestabilidad entre las dimensiones.

-¿Cómo eran las criaturas que se lo llevaron?

-Eran color gris, más o menos de un metro de alto, con un solo ojo en medio de la frente. Podían moverse tanto sobre las manos como sobre los pies.

-Me parece que se lo llevaron unos goblins. Descuiden, no son peligrosos- Se apresuró a añadir al ver la cara de aprehensión que tenían los muchachos.- Lo más probable es que lo hayan encerrado en alguna cabaña bajo las órdenes de alguna otra criatura, porque no son muy dados a raptar humanos, y si se lo llevaron viivo quiere decir que no tenían intención de matarlo.

Acto seguido les entregó una brújula plateada a cada uno, explicándoles que la aguja se dirigiría hacia donde hubiera gran cantidad de magia, facilitándoles la búsqueda del niño.

Para cuando salieron del portal, ya era media tarde, y se dirigieron a la casa.

Apenas pasaron la puerta, se les hecharon encima todos los duelistas con una gran curiosidad. Aplacaron los ánimos y se sentaron a la mesa para poder conversar a gusto.

Se inventaron una historia en la cual, al final, lograron derrotar al brujo, pero éste había cambiado a Mokuba de lugar antes de que ellos llegaran, así que ya no estaba en el castillo. A Kaiba casi le da un infarto al saber que su hermanito estaba quien sabe donde con unas criaturas más peligrosas que un león hambriento en un kindergarten, pero se calmó un poco cuano le dijeron que tenían un medio para localizarlo y le enseñaron las brújulas. Aún así, él iba a investigar un poco por su cuenta.

Anton notó a Ryou más silencioso de lo usual, así que se lo llevó a parte cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ryu?

El peliblanco lo miró un poco apenado.

-Primero prométeme que no te vas a enfadar

-Te lo prometo- le dijo el otro, sentándose en una silla cercana más preocupado todavía.

-Esta mañana, cuando llegué de comprar la comida, los ví a ustedes saliendo de la casa, y dirigirse a la parte trasera. Los seguí, y ví cuando abrieron el portal. Yo… Bueno, ya sé que eres Eurito- terminó el peliblanco viéndolo a los ojos.

El peliazul suspiró

-¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?- Le preguntó un poco dolido el más pequeño

-Tenía miedo de que te fueras

-Anton, yo nunca te voy a dejar- le dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisita- para eso somos amigos

-Sí pero... Yo quiero que seamos más que amigos.-

Esa última declaración tomó por sorpresa al otro

-yo ya tengo novio

-¿Bakura? Valiente novio. Ryu, un novio de verdad no aplica el dicho ese de "Si bien te quiere te hará llorar", un novio busca que nunca llores, y no se anda acostando con cuanto chico le pase al frente. Por favor Ryu, valórate- Antón tomó ambas manos del niño- Por lo menos rompe con Bakura, se ve que él no te quiere.

-Déjame pensarlo- Le pidió el albino

-¿Qué cosa?¿Dejarlo?-Ryu negó con la cabeza

-No. Eso de ser tu novio

Anton sonrió débilmente- Si no es mucha molestia…¿Me darías un beso? Me ayudará a esperar.- Al ver que el otro chico palidecía, le aclaró- no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, no te voy a obligar. Y nadie se enterará de esto, por supuesto

-Yo… Sólo un piquito- Le respondió el peliblanco

El otro sonrió, enmarcó gentilmente la cara del mas bajo en sus manos y se besaron.

Fue un beso suave, sólo un juego de labios. Anton nisiquiera usó la lengua.

Al final se separaron un poco agitaso, pero Ryu tenía la cara muy roja. Murmurando una disculpa, se fue hacia la alcoba que tenía en esa casa.

* * *

Un par de puestas más allá,Joy y Virudhaka estaban teniendo un encuentro mucho más pasional que el del peliblanco. Haka ya había desnudado al rubio de la cintura para arriba, y estaba en proceso de quitarle los pantalones, mientras su boca se dedicaba a darle placer en una de las tetillas. Joy, por otra parte, no podía dejar de gemir y estaba batallando con la camisa azul que traía en pelinegro puesta, fallando miserablemente.

-Dioses, haka, nadie te creería que eres…MMmm…virgen, lo haces muy ¡AH!- La frase quedó colgando en el aire cuando Haka mordió la tetilla y se dedicaba a quitarle completamente los pantalones al rubio.

-Oh, Joy, que hermoso eres- Virudhaka estaba representando su papel perfectamente, mientras se dedicaba a acariciar el interior de los muslos del otro. Entonces se detuvo

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo el rubio frustrado

-No me siento bien, Joy. Tú estás con Yami

-No no no.- dijo Joy meneando un dedo frente a su cara- es él el que está conmigo. El asumió que éramos novios, yo simplemente no lo saqué de su error.

-Entonces…¿Eres semilibre?

-Sin el semi niño, soy libre como el viento. Puedo dejar a Yami en cualquier momento. Así que regresa allá abajo y haz lo que sabes hacer.

El ojiazul rió, y hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas.

Afuera, el tricolor mayor no daba crédito a sus oídos. Joy le había dicho que quería estar con él luego de un tiempo que se pusiera de novio con Yugi, y como estaba aburrido él aceptó.

Y ahora él veía y decía que era libre y que era Yami el único que estaba atado. Bueno, técnicamente Joy nunca le había pedido ser su novio formal, y nunca había tenido un detalle así muy romántico con él.

Al tercer grito de ¡_oh, haka_!, Yami comprendió que no significaba más para Joy que un buen polvo. Llorando, se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con el rubio, pero que esa noche sería únicamente suya.

-¿Yami?- Una cabeza pelinegra se asomó por la puerta. Era Virudpaka, podía saberlo por el color de sus ojos.- Por Ra ¿Qué tienes?- El pelinegro se sentó al lado de él y recostó su cabeza en el hombro para que terminara de desahogarse.

Si Yami lo hubiera podido ver, habría visto que el gemelo le sonreía fríamente, con ira contenida.

"_Operación manzana de la discordia: éxito. Próxima misión: rey de corazones. Valla hermano, nunca pensé que se te diera tan bien hacer planes"_ Pensó cruelmente el ojiverde, que había accedido a ayudar a su hermano luego de investigar un poco más la reputación de los tres implicados.

Según la cual, el único error de Yugi había sido ser tan atento que Yami se había aburrido al poco tiempo se sus atenciones.

Y eso no lo podía perdonar


	8. Preguntas que son respondidas

**Clave: Rosa Negra**

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de YGO me pertenecen, son de su creador, yo sólo los tomo prestados para satisfacer mis fantasías yaoi.**

_9) P__reguntas que son respondidas_

Ya había pasado una semana desde el rapto de Mokuba, y Kaiba estaba cada vez más irritable por la ausencia de su hermanito. No dormía bien y le costaba trabajo concentrarse en su corporación. Los elementales estaban dando su mejor esfuerzo para conseguir a Mokuba, pero entre la invasión de criaturas mitológicas y las identidades secretas, a duras penas si tenían tiempo para respirar.

Pero ahora, en ese castillo desolado, esperaban tener buenos resultados. Se dividieron por parejas y fueron a explorar.

-Uhg hermano, estas criaturas son demasiado sucias- dijo Virudhaka asqueado por los desperdicios que estaban por ahí tirados

-Ajá- Virudpaka no le estaba parando ni medio a su hermano, estaba más concentrado en buscar pistas que los llevaran a Mokuba. Finalmente vió un rastro muy tenue que llevaba hasta un callejón sin salida.

-¡¿Pero que…?!- Paka observó la pared, la palpó y la golpeó tratando de oir si en algún lado sonaba a hueco, sin resultado.

-Humm…¿Paka? Creo que se lo llevaron por aquí- Dijo Haka levantando una trampilla. Paka lo miró de mala manera, pero de todas maneras entró por allí. Justo entonces, un rugido se oyó por todo el castillo, haciendo temblar las paredes.

-"¡Yugi! ¿Qué está pasando?"- Preguntó Virudhaka por su vínculo mental

-"Nos encontramos con la criatura que controlaba a los goblins"- Les gruñó Yugi- "Estamos bien, ustedes preocúpense por sacar a Mokuba a salvo"

-Apresúrate, Paka- Le dijo su hermano con voz neutra.

Los hermanos bajaron casi corriendo la escalera, y casi de dan de frente con una puerta de roble muy antigua y medio podrida que había al final del pasillo. La echaron abajo con un par de patadas y entraron, para encontrarse con una especie de celda, dentro de la cual estaba el pelinegro que habían venido a buscar.

Haka se apresuró a forzar la cerradura, y Paka sacó al pelinegro en brazos. Estaba un poco desnutrido y muy sucio, pero por lo demás parecía estar bien.

Cuando salieron del castillo, los otros estaban ya afuera, curándose las heridas.

-¿Pero contra que rayos pelearon ustedes?¿Un basilisco o una quimera real?- Preguntó el mayor viendo las heridas que tenían sus compañeros.

-Contra un Troll de las montañas y su armada de goblins- Le respondió Anton en un gruñido, terminando de atarse una venda en la pierna.

-¿Y Mokuba?- Le preguntó Yugi. Por toda respuesta Paka le mostró al chiquillo durmiente- Bien, regresemos a la casa

-¡Mokuba!- Kaiba se lanzó a por su hermanito apenas pasaron la puerta.

-Lamentamos haber tardado tanto, pero nos costó bastante encontrar el lugar donde lo tenían escondido- Le dijo el gemelo mayor cuando Kaiba le quitó al aún inconsciente niño de sus brazos.

-Está básicamente cansado y un poco desnutrido, pero una semana de cuidados lo pondrá como nuevo.- Le dijo el tricolor menor- ¿Quieres que le suba algo de comer?

-Sopa, por favor- Le dijo el castaño subiendo para dejar a su hermanito en su cuarto.

Los chicos se separaron por la casa, pero dos de ellos tenían asuntos que arreglar.

Kaitou entró en el cuarto de Marik sin molestarse en tocar. Se fue directo al baño, de donde salía el sonido de agua caer, por lo que dedujo que debía de estarse dando un baño. No esperó mucho, porque pronto un moreno brazo salió de la regadera buscando a tientas una toalla. El peliazul sonrió, y le enrolló la dicha directamente en la cintura.

El egipcio saltó y se resbaló, y si no fuera por los estupendos reflejos del otro se habría partido la cabeza contra el suelo. Lila y negro se encontraron, y piel morena se tiñó de carmín.

-Lo lo lo lo…

-No lo sientas amorcito- El peliazul le sonrió y lo soltó- Vengo a hacerte una proposición

-Ajá- Marik se acomodó la toalla para que no se le viera tanta piel, fallando miserablemente en el intento porque ésta era de manos y alcanzaba a tapar sólo lo esencial.

-Quiero que dejes a Malik y te conviertas en mi novio- Marik dejó en el acto de batallar con la toalla, con lo que ésta calló al piso, y Kaitou tuvo que controlarse para no violar al menor ahí mismo. Este, por otro lado, estaba en estado de Shock, y miraba anonadado al otro.

-Me estás jodiendo- Le dijo a bocarrajo

-No, yo sé que a ti te gusto, y tu a mi me gustas, y me gustaría que dejaras tus tendencias masoquistas a un lado, olvides a Malik y te dediques a ser feliz junto a mi- Le dijo con simplicidad el otro, recostándose en la puerta y bloqueándole cualquier posible escape al peliblanco. Este se vió derrotado, y se dejó caer sobre el escusado suspirando.

-No es tan sencillo…- Le dijo cubriéndose la cara con las manos

-¿Por qué? ¿Sigues amando a Malik?

-No, pero…

-¿Tienes miedo de te lastime? No te preocupes…

-No, no- Gimió el otro muchacho

-¿Entonces que!- Exclamó el chino

-¡AMO A OTRO!- Le gritó el peliblanco levantando la cara de sus manos, dejando ver que había estado llorando.- Perdóname Kaitou…Me gustas- Marik comenzó a sollozar más fuertemente, bajando la cara.- Pero yo no te amo.- Cerró fuertemente los ojos. Kaitou lo iba a odiar- Yo no puedo corresponderte.- Se preparó mentalmente para el golpe.

En lugar de eso, escuchó una risita, seguida de una carcajada.

-¡¿Era sólo eso?! - Kaitou le tomó la barbilla al otro y le levantó la cara. Sus ojos se encontraron y vio la confusión en las orbes de Marik- Por un momento me preocupaste chibi, pensé que estabas asustado de Malik, que seguías enamorado, o algo así. Pero esto…- Volvió a reírse- ¡Esto es fantástico! ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Trabaja o estudia? ¿Lo conozco?

-No creo que lo conozcas, pero es una persona muy hermosa, se podría decir que trabaja.

-¿Y su nombre?

-No te rías… Se llama Kitsunetsune

Por toda respuesta, la sonrisa del peliazul se ensanchó más si se podía.

-Bueno…, yo conozco a un Kitsunetsune- Súbitamente unas llamas le rodearon. Marik Gritó y trató de alcanzarlo para sacarlo de ese infierno, pero en cuanto metió las manos fue jalado hacia adentro.

Abrió los ojos, no sabía cuando los había cerrado. Las llamas aún estaban a su alrededor, pero no lo tocaban ni le quemaban. Es más, ni siquiera hacía el calor que debía hacer, sólo sentía un agradable ardorcito. Se relajó en los brazos morenos y suspiró feliz.

-¿Era este el Kitsunetsune que conocías?- Le preguntó el pelinegro

-Si…- El egipcio arrugó el ceño y levantó la vista- ¿Porqué no me habías dicho que eras tú todo el tiempo? ¡Estuviste jugando conmigo cual gato con el ratón!- Le dijo haciendo un adorable puchero. El otro sonrió de lado y atrajo más a su niño.

- Porque no se nos permite. Además, tenía miedo de tu reacción. Pero estoy feliz de que hayamos arreglado las cosas.

-Yo también Kitsu.

-Aquí no Anton- gimió el peliblanco mientras el otro jugaba con sus labios- Bakura puede llegar en cualquier momento y...- Suspiro-… Y yo no le he dicho nada. No quiero que te lastime.

El peliazul gruñó y atacó con más determinación los labios del otro.- Pues mejor, así se entera de una vez y nos deja en páz.

-Pero ¿y si te lastima?

- ¿Tú realmente crees que ese podría siquiera tocarme un pelo?

La única respuesta que consiguió fue un gemidito del otro

Kaiba estaba viendo a su hermanito dormir. Estaba feliz de volver a tenerlo de nuevo a su lado, era la única familia que le quedaba. Le acomodó un par de cabellos que le caían sobre la cara, y suspiró cansado.

Unos toques en a puerta lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento, y se levantó para abrir.

-¿Sigue dormido?- Le preguntó Yugi mientras llevaba la bandeja con el bol de sopa y lo dejaba en la mesita de noche.

- Como una piedra

- Bueno, por lo menos ahora sabemos que está a salvo- Le dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones de la estancia

-Gracias a ti, lo está- Yugi lo miró entre sorprendido e interrogante- Sé que soy un bastardo orgulloso a veces, pero sé diferenciar cuando alguien hace algo para mí con buena voluntad, y aprecio eso.

El más pequeño le sonrió, y el otro le respondió con una microscópica sonrisa y un asentimiento al más puro estilo Kaiba. Se sentó en uno de los apoyabrazos del sillón y comenzaron a conversar mientras esperaban a que Mokuba despertara. Así, pasaron toda la tarde, simplemente hablando para pasar el rato, otras quedándose en un agradable silencio.

En uno de ellos, entrada la noche, Kaiba comenzó a pensar si esa noche podría ver a su hermanito en el extraño lugar donde lo vió la vez que lo secuestraron. Estaba curioso de cómo llegaba allá, y quién lo llevaba allá. Miró de reojo a Yugi, y suspiró.

-Ojalá estuvieras allí también…- susurró

-¿En dónde?- Le preguntó el menor. Kaiba se sobresaltó y negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, estaba pensando en un sueño

-Un sueño que se repite puede volverse realidad-

-Quizás…-Kaiba desvió la vista y quedó mirando el fuego. Estuvieron así un rato más.

-¿Con qué sueñas?

-Con una cabaña, en la cima de una colina. Un hermoso bosque se extiende alrededor. Siempre despierto al alba y me duermo antes de la noche.

-¿Cómo este?- Kaiba volteó y se quedó estático. Una esfera que parecía líquida flotaba sobre la mano derecha de Yugi, mostrando la colina. Kaiba miró al duelista y este sonrió, y le acercó la bola. Dubitativo, Kaiba levantó la mano, y tocó la esfera. Hubo un fogonazo de luz, y por instinto, subió los brazos.

Cuando se disipó la luz, y se hubo asegurado que no había sufrido ningún daño, Kaiba bajó los brazos. Estaban sentados contra un roble que estaba en la parte trasera de la casa, desde donde se podía ver una parte del lago. Miró a su lado a un sonriente Yugi.

-¿Fuiste tú todo este tiempo?- Le preguntó Kaiba con un tinte de incredulidad en la voz.

Una risita dulce se le escapó al más pequeño- Sip, me parecía que necesitabas un descanso. Debías verte, parecías un zombie cada mañana. Aunque lo escondías bien.

-¿Y cómo hiciste esto?

- Los anillos- dijo Yugi mostrándole las manos- Puedo usar mis poderes sin ellos, pero se hacen más fuertes si me los pongo. Cada piedra me otorga un poder distinto: Curación, creación, telepatía, etc. Así, hice que cada vez que pusieras la rosa bajo tu almohada, llegaras aquí

-¿Y porqué no me debía quedar más allá del anochecer?

-Porque mi poder se disipaba a esas horas, y no sabía que te podía pasar.

-Oh- Kaiba ya no habló más y se dedicó a admirar el paisaje. Sintió al chico removerse a su lado, y sin pensarlo mucho le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Supo que se tensó, pero no rechazó el contacto, sino que se recostó en el hombro del castaño.

-¿Y esto?

-Cuando sepa, te digo

-Si no te conociera tanto, diría que estás enamorado de mí Kaiba- Dijo el otro con tono burlón.

-No sé, quizás- Dijo el otro sin emoción en la voz. Yugi lo miró con interés

-Kaiba-kun, ¿quieres que salgamos de la duda?- El otro sólo asintió.

El tricolor se trepó sobre las piernas del castaño hasta quedar frente a frente. Rodeó el cuello del más alto, y dejó su cara muy cerca para ver la reacción del castaño. Este tuvo los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, simplemente sintiendo las caricias el otro.

-¿Por qué te detienes?- Le susurró

El tricolor se echó hacia adelante, eliminando la distancia entre ambos.

Se quedaron así unos instantes, simplemente sintiendo la presión de uno sobre el otro. Suavemente, Yugi comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los del otro, jugando con el inferior. Kaiba respondió al beso moviéndose él también, y pasando sus manos por las caderas del chico. Subió una y le soltó la trenza con la que tenía amarrado el cabello, dejándolo libre y comenzando a acariciarlo.

Se separaron más por falta de oxígeno que por ganas. Aún así, dejaron sus rostros juntos

-Sabes rico

-Tú también

-…¿Y qué somos?

-Lo que tú quieras, Kaiba

-Seto

-¿Qué?

-Si vas a ser mi novio, me puedes decir Seto.

Yugi lo volvió a besar, sonriendo.


End file.
